No Mas Niña Buena
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Queria darle una sorpresa a su novio, pero la sorprendida fue ella. Ademas su dia no podia empeorar, o mejorar. Todo depende como lo quieras ver. Corto one/shot.


Otra vez con Obito y Hinata. Pequeño one-shot, espero poder animarme con SasuHina, pero es que simplemente la musa de la inspiración no me llega con ellos por más que me esfuerce, y eso que es una de mis parejas favoritas. Bueno espero que pronto haga su aparición.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia. Personajes en OOC.

* * *

NO MAS NIÑA BUENA

Caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de Konoha con lágrimas en sus perlados ojos, su cabello negro azulado un poco desordenado. Afortunadamente ese día que debía ser "especial" habia decidido usar unos botines de plataforma con mallones ajustados, ambos en color negro y un camisón de tejido en color gris. El conjunto le permitía caminar mas aprisa para alejarse del departamento de su, ahora, ex novio.

Era primero de diciembre, ese día cumplían dos años de novio y habia decidido ir a darle una sorpresa. El día anterior Uchiha Sasuke le dijo que la vería hasta la noche para llevarla a cenar y pasar una linda velada de aniversario. Debido a que se acercaban los próximos exámenes casi todos se encontraban estudiando y aunque el Uchiha tenia excelentes calificación tenía que dar un repaso.

Un repaso. Ja

Un repaso pero a la pelirosa de su "mejor amiga" en la cama. Y ella que se habia preocupado por él y le llevaba unos onigiris con tomate, los favoritos del moreno. Aun los llevaba en la mano y cuando recordó como los habia encontrado tiro el pequeño bento en la acera y camino mas presurosa. No le importaba que las personas que caminaban en un lado de ella se le quedarán mirando.

No se había percatado que su caminar la habia llevado a la zona de bares y antros. Hasta que un agarre en su brazo la trajo a la realidad.

-Oyes preciosa, ¿No te quieres divertir un rato?- Le pregunto un hombre con aliento alcohólico y semblante desastroso.

-Lo siento pero tengo prisa. Con permiso.- Les dijo recomponiendose de la sorpresa y mostrando un semblante un poco firme.

-Cariño, parece que no entiendes. No te estamos dando opción. Es un sí o un sí.- Le dijo otro hombre con el mismo aspecto y cortándole el paso.

Hinata en ese momento empezó a sentir pánico y buscaba con la mirada una posible vía de escape. Mas sin embargo los dos hombres la sujetaron cada uno de sus brazos y la arrastraban hacia un callejón.

-Por favor déjenme ir. Si me sueltan no diré nada. Por favor.- Los ojos perla esta vez se estaban inundando en lagrimas pero ahora de pánico.

-¿Por que habríamos de hacerlo?- Dijo uno de los sujetos mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y el otro la sujetaba de los dos brazos y la obligaba a incarse.

-Por que si no lo hacen Tobi les dará una paliza.- Dijo un chico en la entrada del callejón.

Llevaba tenis deportivos negros igual que sus pantalones que se veían un poco desgastados y de ellos colgaban unas cadenas. Un suéter de cuello en tono azul casi negro. Como única peculiaridad era que su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara en espiral en color naranja.

-Jajajajaja asi que tu nos darás una paliza mocoso. Dos contra uno. Esto es pan comido.- Dijo el hombre que se estaba bajando la cremallera.

A pasos cortos se dirigió al chico enmascarado que seguía en la misma posición. Cuando el hombre vio que no hacia un movimiento lanzo su puño hacia Tobi y este de manera rápida lo esquivo, sin siquiera separar sus pies del suelo. Tobi aprovecho la defensa abierta del hombre y lo golpeo de manera fuerte en el estomago ocasionando que se sofocara. En cuanto el otro que sujetaba aun a Hinata vio como su compañero caía la soltó y fue al rescate de su compinche. Tobi vio sus intenciones y de una patada giratoria lo dejo inconsciente al golpearlo en la quijada. El primero vio que el enmascarado estaba distraído y tomo una tabla que estaba en el suelo para golpearlo.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Hinata al chico que la intentaba rescatar.

Pero el aviso llego un poco tarde. Aunque logro esquivar un golpe fatal la tabla alcanzo a rozar la mascara haciendo que esta se partiera. Cuando los trozos cayeron al suelo la peli azul logro ver unos ojos negros y cabello en el mismo color en punta. Sin poder evitarlo recordó a Sasuke, incluso pensó que se trataba de él, pero de inmediato desecho la idea cuando lo vió mejor y se dio cuenta que ese chico que se hiso llamar Tobi era mas alto que su ex novio.

Mientras tanto Tobi tomo los restos de su mascara y se los enseño al borracho que habia intentado golpearlo.

-Oyes, era mi mascara favorita.- Era un pedazo bastante grande, asi que cuando el tipo quiso volver a golpearlo, Tobi por venganza, golpeo el rostro del sujeto con con dicho trozo, dejándolo también inconsciente.

Al pasar el peligro Hinata que hasta ese momento estaba casi pegada a la pared resbalo por ella hasta caer sentada. Vio como el chico se giraba hacia a ella y le daba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?- Pregunto el chico levantandola y examinandola con la mirada.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza y soltó en llanto. Sin saber por que abrazo al chico fuertemente. Al principio Tobi no sabia que hacer pero no podía dejarla en ese lugar así que la abrazo y se encaminaron a la saluda del callejón. Un poco mas calmada Hinata le dio las gracias entre hipidos.

-No tienes por que. A Tobi le gusta ayudar a chicas lindas.- Le contesto en tono jugeton a la oji perla.

Hinata levanto su mirada para agradecerle nuevamente pero su atención de desvío a una pequeña herida en su cabeza.

-¡Ho por Dios! !Estas herido!- Soltó casi en un grito.

Tobi se llevo una mano a su cabeza y al verla con un poco de su sangre empezó a correr de manera histérica al rededor de Hinata. Ella solo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y después empezó a reír suavemente pero sujetando su estomago. Cuando Tobi la escucho se detuvo y sonrio a medias. Su intención era que se olvidara un momento de lo que habia pasado en ese sucio callejón.

-Vivo cercas. Si gustas puedo hacerte una curación rápida.- Le dijo Hinata.

-No hace falta. Tobi no morirá por esto.- Le respondió mientras señalaba su herida.

Aunque ella insistió él no la dejo. Pero acepto que lo invitara a tomar un te en una cafetería cercana. Tobi veía que ella tenia un aura de tristeza rodeandola. Y al insistir en lo que le pasaba Hinata le contó como habia encontrados su novio y su mejor amiga.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- Pregunto Tobi.

-Lo mas sano. Terminar la relación obviamente. Ambas. Por cierto, me llamo Hinata Hyuga.- Un poco tarde pero se presento.

-Obito Uchiha, pero mis amigos me llaman Tobi.- En cuanto Hinata escucho el apellido de su rescatador sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa por millonésima vez en el día.

-¿U...Uchiha?- Ella ya no tartamudeaba pero esa vez no pudo evitarlo.

-Si ¿Porque te pones asi?- vio como Hinata volteaba hacia todos lados y casi hiperventilaba.

-¿Conoces a Uchiha Sasuke?- Pregunto con evidente nerviosismo.

-Mi primo, pero no nos llevamos bien. ¿Él es, bueno, era tu novio?- La vio asentir.

Desde hace tiempo Obito se habia alejado de su familia por considerarlos asfixiantes. Y su hobbie favorito era molestar a lo herederos del clan. Así que una idea cruzo su mente.

-Hinata ¿Te gustaría vengarte? ¿Ser por primera vez una niña mala?- pregunto tomando de su té.

Hinata aunque se sorprendió empezó a meditarlo. Desde que tenia uso de razón ella siempre habia sido la chica que hacia todo bien, la niña buena y según sus amigas, hasta mojigata. Su hermana siempre se burlaba igual que su primo y ella nunca se defendía. Sus amigas hablaban a espaldas de ella y después hacían como si nada, su padre, sus profesores y la lista seguía. Los únicos que no estaban en ella eran sus dos mas amigos, casi hermanos. Levanto su mirada y en ella habia determinación.

-¿Que tienes en mente?

Obito sonrio ante lo que se avecinaba. En ese momento Hinata telefoneó a Sasuke para avisarle que estaba batallando con una materia y cancelaba la cita de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke esperaba a Hinata en la entrada de la universidad. Un coche se estaciono y lo identifico como el de su no deseado primo, Obito. La pregunta que se formaba Sasuke que hacia él en ese lugar. Lo vio bajarse del auto y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Lo que no espero es bajar de ese auto a su novia y mucho menos ver como era besada por el idiota que por lo general usaba una mascara. El problema era que una buena cantidad de estudiantes vió también la escena y se burlaban del Uchiha. Y nadie se burlaba de un Uchiha.

-¿¡Que significa esto Hinata!?- pregunto echo una furia.

-Creo que es obvio no primito. Paso por ti mas tarde Hime. Nos vemos.- Y así como llego se fue.

-Sasuke, todo acto tiene sus consecuencias. Al haberme sido infiel, este es tu castigo. Ser dejado en ridículo ante toda la universidad. Se acabo la niña buena y dejada.-Le dijo Hinata al oído para que solo él escuchará.- Hasta el gran Sasuke Uchiha es remplazable.- Eso si lo dijo en voz alta. Y sin más se encamino hacia la institución.

Lo que no estaba en el plan eran las citas que siguieron después de esa vez. Ni la mudanza de departamento. Ni la boda clandestina. Pero bueno, Hinata ya no era mas una niña buena y no se arrepentía.

* * *

Tomatazos!? Amenazas de muerte!? Lo que sea, comenten plis!


End file.
